Hie Hie no Mi
The Hie Hie no Mi is a Logia-type Devil Fruit, eaten by Aokiji. Its name stems from the Japanese word "hiehie", which means "chilly". Strength and Weaknesses This fruit's major strength is that it allows the user to turn himself, as well as his surroundings, into ice, as well as control it. It is interesting to note that this fruit is one of the few Logia that can be hit with a physical attack. This is mainly because ice is a solid-state element, and thus, the user cannot simply dissolve out of harms way as most Logia-users can. However, most attacks are still ineffective against this fruit because its user can simply shatter and reform the ice composing them on impact. This Devil Fruit has so far not seen any weaknesses, aside from the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Fire and intense heat are likely candidates, but nothing is confirmed. However, Aokiji is one of the few Devil Fruit users who is capable of counteracting his weakness against falling into water, as he can simply freeze it and create a surface to stand on, saving him from sinking and drowning. He was also somehow able to survive being stabbed by Whitebeard, but it is unknown if he was stabbed with Haki or not yet. Usage The main usage of this fruit's powers, as demonstrated by Aokiji, is for combat. With the power to manipulate ice, Aokiji can create weapons of ice or freeze his opponents with physical contact. Another usage Aokiji demonstrated is for transportation across the ocean. He either freezes a large portion of the sea for other people to get across, or create a narrow track of ice for him to ride over with his bicycle, the Ao Chari. Aokiji is one of the few Devil Fruit users who has shown to adapt his powers for traveling over the sea. Below is a list of his named techniques: * Ice Age (氷河時代 （アイス･エイジ）, Aisu Eiji, Kanji means "Glacial Age"): An attack used only near the ocean or another large area of water. Aokiji places his hand in the water, then in an instant freezes it (anything in/on it) completely solid. The actual extent of the ice can stretch for miles and last for over a week. This was first seen freezing a massive area of ocean for Tonjit and Shelly to travel through the Longring Longland. An alternate version of this is where Aokiji places his hand to the ground and uses his ability to instantly freeze an entire huge area turning it into an cold, frozen wasteland. Not only does it freeze the area, but anything and everything in the area, including living organisms, into completely frozen statues. It is undetermined how long the targets this version would remain frozen. Later uses of this attack have demonstrated that Aokiji isn't limited to needing to make direct contact with his hands, as the attack can still be conducted as long as the ice he controls is in contact with both himself and the area he wishes to freeze. * Ice Saber (アイス･サーベル, Aisu Sāberu): Aokiji picks up several thin objects, such as blades of grass, and throws them into the air. Then he blows on them with an icy breath that freezes them into a large, jagged sword of ice. This was first seen in an attempt to slash Nico Robin, but was deflected by Roronoa Zoro and Sanji. * Ice Time (アイス･タイム, Aisu Taimu): Aokiji touches his opponent's body, then freezes them into a human ice statue. They can remain alive for some time in their icy form, but any decent hit will shatter them to pieces. This was first seen used to freeze Nico Robin. * Ice Block: Partisan (アイス･塊 （ブロック）: 両棘矛 （パルチザン）, Aisu Burokku: Paruchizan, Kanji means "Ice Clump: Both Thorn Pikes"): Aokiji creates several spears of ice and then hurls them at the enemy. This was first seen used to stop Jaguar D. Saul from escaping Ohara. When he uses this against Whitebeard, the spears are noticeably-refined as seen when he had used his Partisan technique as part of the Marines' opening salvo in the Battle of Marineford. * Ice Time Capsule (アイス･タイム･カプセル, Aisu Taimu Kapuseru): Using his powers, Aokiji slowly encases his enemy in ice. It is undetermined if the enemy is killed or simply frozen in place. This was first seen to kill Jaguar D. Saul. * Partisan (両棘矛 （パルチザン）, Paruchizan, Kanji means "Both Thorn Pikes"): Aokiji throws several spears of ice at the opponent. Unlike Ice Block: Partisan, which are merely icicles, these spears are more well shaped, featuring trident-like tips. This was first seen in an attempt to spear Whitebeard, but shattered upon hitting a concussion wave that Whitebeard had generated in response. * Ice Ball (アイス･BALL （ボール）, Aisu Bōru): Aokiji freezes his opponent in a giant sphere of ice. It was first seen against Whitebeard. * Ice Block: Pheasant Beck (アイス･塊 （ブロック）: 暴雉嘴 （フェザント･ベック）, Aisu Burokku: Fezanto Bekku, Kanji means "Ice Clump: Violent Pheasant Beak"): Aokiji releases a massive wave of ice in the shape of a pheasant's tail. This was first seen clashing against Portgas D. Ace's Mirror Blaze. References External Links *Ice - Wikipedia article on ice *Freezing - Wikipedia article on freezing *Ice Age - Wikipedia article on the ice age for which one of Aokiji's moves are named after *Time Capsule - Wikipedia article on time capsules in general for which one of Aokiji's moves are named after *Cryogenics - Wikipedia article on cryogenics *Cryogenics - MSN Encarta article on cryogenics *The Physics of Ice Site Navigation Category:Devil Fruit Category:Logia